supernatural_tiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Paige Barrick
History Paige was born on the Moon as an Arithight. This race is the strongest magic users, they are the strongest Energy based magic users due to them having moon and earth energys. Paige was a unique one, she was Born with Aritheal magic, this is the first in 500 years due to it being Darkforce, Lightforce, and Lunar magic all in one. Paige grew up on the Moon in a highly advanced dome, it gave people the ability to see sunrise and sunset, but it also hid them from Earth and other planets. Paige was never behaved she always acted up and one day it got her put into a work mine as punishment. There Paige had to dig up crystals the inhuman's left and they turned them into cannon balls and bullets. When Paige turned 15 she was sent to earth due to her being a fit" Weak" and Earth was seen as hell.. The Queen was her friends mother. When Paige got to earth she was so scared because she wasn't in her true Arithight form and that's when she was the strongest. Paige ended up at the X-Mansion after a beam of purple light hit her down to the mansion. At this time Paige was only 15 turning 16, no one knew her powers because she never used them till she was 16. The first time they saw her use her powers was when she made a beam hand grab a bomb then it turned into a shield. They all wondered what her powers were until they found out it was Aritheal magic. They never heard of this magic because no one was seen to have Darkforce Lightforce and Lunar magic/energy in one. As of now she is 19 and one of the strongest Energy based magic users in the X-Men. True Form Paige's true form is her in her strongest state. She has Pure Moon Magic and Energy manipulation. She has a pinkish purple glowing eyes, black chain like suit, and really white skin. Moon people are often told they "Glow" but they look like humans just more scary. When Paige enters her True form she can draw energy from any moon in the Solar System. In this form she is unstoppable. Paige enters her true form to either scare, beat, or use when needed. Her family is the strongest Arithight's ever seen. Powers and Abilities Arithights Powers: * Regeneration of limbs and organs. * Longevity * Super Strength * Super speed * Flight * Empathy * Healing Factor * Duplication * X-Ray Vision(Only on Earth) * Shapeshifting(Into Human Form) * Telepathy * Telekinesis ------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Barrick Family Blood Line Powers: * Spell Casting: Her family is known to cast spells via words and hand gestures. * Sensing: The Barrick Family can Sense other magic users and trace their last, ccurrent, and previous locations. * Aritheal Magic: Paige is the strongest user of this magic, she uses it to make shapes, beams, shapeshift etc. The list below is what it gives her: ** Dark Energ) Manipulation: She can access Dark energy to do many things with her gift heres a list: *** Dark Energy Absorption *** Dark Energy Amplification *** Dark Energy Assimilation *** Dark Energy Attacks *** Dark Energy Constructs *** Dark Energy Conversion *** Dark Energy Force-Fields *** Dark Energy Physiology *** Flight by riding dark energy. *** Telekinesis: Paige can surround people with dark, light, or lunar energy to throw lift or move an object. *** Light Energy Manipulation: Like Dark enery Paige with her magic can do a list of things just like Dark Energy * Lunar Magic(Energy): Lunar Magic is very rare only her family blood line has it, she can draw energy's from the moon to strengthen spells, do effects on water and animals, and a lot of more things. * Lunar Manipulation: Due to being born on the Moon Paige can manipulate the moon giving her the ability over some water and tide effects, and animals that are nocturnal. ** Lunar Constructs: Paiges Lunar constructs can be as Strong as Metal or as strong as the moons crust * Pure Lunar Energy and Magic: When in her true form or angry enough she can activate the purest energy from the moon. Weakness * Paige's only weakness seems to be Solar Magic due to it being opposite to Lunar Magic. Weapon Teerigen Sword: Paige uses this sword to turn her enemy's into stone, but if they are inhuman it will do no affect